


My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm

by screamtobeheard



Category: One Direction
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamtobeheard/pseuds/screamtobeheard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What about you, why couldn’t you sleep?” Harry asks and he can feel Harry looking at him. “Are you doing those puppy Eyes right now , styles? Because you know I can’t see a thing.” Harry chuckles. “I’m sorry, I forgot. Just when my puppy eyes where the cutest. You would have so fallen for them if you could see them.” Louis smiles. “Don’t I always, sweetheart?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm

It’s 4 am. It’s dark in Louis’s room. He’s awake For a While when he hears his door open. In the darkness he can’t really make out who it is until he hears a familiar voice.

"Lou," it’s a soft whisper. Louis rubs his eyes and sits up. "Harry? What’s wrong?" He asks. Harry keeps standing there. "Did I wake you up? I’m sorry," he mumbles softly. "No, you didn’t wake me. What’s wrong, can’t sleep?" There comes no response so Louis assumes it’s a yes. He opens his blankets.

“Come here,” he says. He can feel Harry laying down next to him and he covers them both with blankets. He turns to look at Harry and notices that Harry tries to keep as much distance as possible. Louis chuckles. “No you idiot, come here.” He pulls Harry closer so their arms are touching.

There is a moment of awkward silence until Harry shifts and his bare chest is against Louis’s arm. “Harry?” Harry hums in response. “You’re not wearing a shirt I see, please tell me you’re wearing pants.” Harry laughs. “Are you that scared of seeing me naked?” Louis grins. “More like feeling you naked because I can’t see a thing right now.” He can hear the smile in Harry’s voice. “That’s a shame, I   
look insanely pretty tonight.”

"Don’t you always?" Louis says, feeling much more awake now. It is silent for a while and Harry shifts closer to Louis, who opens his arms and lets him lay his head against his shoulder. "Why couldn’t you sleep?" He asks, running a hand through Harry’s curls. "Just, nightmares," Harry says quietly. "Wanna talk about it?" Louis asks. He can feel Harry shake his head.

“What about you, why couldn’t you sleep?” Harry asks and he can feel Harry looking at him. “Are you doing those puppy Eyes right now , styles? Because you know I can’t see a thing.” Harry chuckles. “I’m sorry, I forgot. Just when my puppy eyes where the cutest. You would have so fallen for them if you could see them.” Louis smiles. “Don’t I always, sweetheart?”

Harry sighs and lays an arm around Louis’ waist. Louis snuggles closer so That his nose is in Harry’s hair. “You’re not smelling my hair, are you?” Harry asks giggling. “Why are you laughing, it smells good,” Louis says and he inhales deeply into Harry’s hair. “You’re so weird,Lou.”

Louis sits up on one elbow so he’s looking at the shadow that is Harry.  
“I’m not! And how dare you to talk to me like that, I gave you my bed. I thought we shared something,” Louis says dramatically. Harry giggles. “The only thing that we share is a blanket,” he says.

"Styles, do you want me to throw you and your mean things out of bed? You upset me." Harry smiles and throws an arm around Louis’s neck so Louis falls over and lands on top of Harry. They both laugh. "I’m sorry, cupcake," Harry says giggling.

Louis puts one elbow next to Harry’s head and looks at him. He can now see his face better. “Did you just call me cupcake?” Louis says smiling. “You called me sweetheart. I have the right to call you cupcake, cupcake,” Harry grins.

"So do you do this often?" Harry asks grinning as he looks up at Louis. "What? Laying on top of my best friend while they call me cupcake? Yeah, daily." Harry laughs. "No, only you." Louis says softer and runs his hand through Harry’s curls.

"Aw, I feel special," Harry says smiling. "You are," Louis says more serious. And he’s not sure but Harry might be blushing. "So do come often to your best friend’s room and pick in their bed?" Louis says. "Hey, you were the one who said come here!" Louis chuckles. "I know, sweetheart,"

"Will you stop calling me sweetheart? You’re making me blush," he grins. "Aw but I like it when you blush," Louis smiles and gives a small kiss on Harry’s forehead. "Are you flirting with me, Tomlinson?" Harry says smiling. "Is it working?" Louis says in a soft voice. Their faces now only inches apart.

Harry only nods before their lips touch. Louis kisses him soft and careful like he would break if he pushed harder. Louis slowly opulls away and looks at Harry. He can see Harry staring at him, lips a bit parted and with his eyes staring at Louis’s lips. “Was that okay?” He asks and Harry nods. “More than okay,” he whispers before connecting their lips again. This time it’s much less careful and Louis deepens the kiss.

Harry makes a soft sound and runs his hand through Louis’s hair. The kisses go from little pecks with smack sound to deep kisses and lip biting. Louis pulls away. “You do look insanely pretty tonight.” Louis whispers against Harry’s cheek. Harry smiles. “You can’t even see me, you liar.”

"I don’t need to," Louis says. Harry laughs. "You’re so cheesy,Lou." Louis smiles a little. "I’m not," he mumbles before pressing another kiss on Harry’s mouth. "We should probably go sleep," says Harry and yawns. Louis looks at his phone. The bright light from his phone making them both hide their eyes. "It’s 5:30. Almost morning. I think we should sleep, yeah." Harry groans.

Louis smiles and looks over at Harry, now having the light of his phone to see him. His green eyes red from the lack of sleep. His curls ruffled. Harry looks at him and smiles, making the dimples in his cheeks visible. Harry is in fact really pretty. “Okay, let’s go sleep.” Louis rolls of Harry. “No come back!” Harry says. Louis chuckles. “Come here,” he says again and pulls Harry closer so his head is on Louis’s chest. Harry lays an arm around Louis stomach and Louis starts playing with his curls again. “Now sleep,sweetheart.”   
“Goodnight, cupcake,” Harry says smiling before falling asleep.  
——————————————————-  
Louis wakes at 11:30. Feeling extremely tired. He looks at Harry. Who is still laying with his head on Louis’s chest, only has now also thrown a leg around him. “You fucked up my sleep time, curly,” he mumbles against Harry’s head.  
“I’m sorry.” Harry whispers, his voice raspy from sleep. Louis smiles. “No you’re not.” Harry smiles.  
“It’s okay, we can sleep now,” he whispers and closes his eyes again.


End file.
